Tanya Rivers
Biography Early Childhood And Training Born To Veronica And keith Rivers Tanya's life was not likely to be an ordinary one. When Tanya was three years old she was abducted into General's spartan 5 Program. like many of the younger abductee's Much of her early time in the program was simple exercises and teaching lessons designed to prepare the recruits for what was to come later. By the age of Six as the training had evolved so had Tanya's social situation. It was around this age that she had become close Friends With Evan ((Shark)), Alicia ((Hawk)),, And J.J. ((Hyena)). She was also allowed regular visits with her family, though this allowance in the end would cause more problems for Tanya later in life. Age 7 To The Augmentation Ramifications Tanya's 7th birthday party was one of the first milestones of her development in which She was reduced to tears not only by the fighting of her parents but for how coldly her mother treated her flatly telling her to her face that she was an Unwanted mistake. the party ended abruptly after that with the children being taken back to general's facility. It was the last time Tanya would see both her mother and father in the same place as Veronica Rivers would disappear completely as she moved to work with the OMEGA Full Time. Despite that traumatic event Tanya continued to grow as a king young girl, being one of the few dozen children abducted by general who were truly up to the task. At the age of 13 Tanya would join the Omega Corporation at the behest of Veronica Rivers. While Tanya was considered one of the exceptional in the Spartan 5 program the same could not be said for her position in the Omega corp. given a science team to her command and plenty of work, many in her branch resented her presence viewing her underqualified and undeserving. Despite the obstacles she threw as much of her energy into her work there as she did with her training likely as an attempt to gain approval with her distant mother who continued to be disappointed with Tanya's work which was rarely up to the high standards expected by The Omega Corp. Much of her work and activities while in the Omega Corporation are still unknown, as such any further reference to her time in the Omega corp. may be missing context. It was during the age of 14 that the first truly significant blow to her would come. It was at this time in the Spartan 5 Program that General had decided everyone 15 and older would be subjected to the augmentation project. While Tanya herself and many of her other friends were still too young to receive the augmentations, Alicia one of the spartan trainee's in her group of friends was sent to undergo the procedure General promising that once the procedures were over visitation would be allowed. As promised the Spartans-in-training were allowed to visit their friends soon after the procedure. It was during this friendly visit that due to improper placement that Alicia's body began to disintegrate along with many others in the room. Witnessing One of her closest friends more or less vanish directly before her eyes did not go over well as she and many other begin to break down into tears as General struggled to figure things out and get things under control. A week went by with training put on hold, Sargent would frequently console Tanya and shark during this period, neither having done well since the event. Time passed and soon training resumed and eventually she seemed to recover. While she was not as cheerful or happy go lucky as she had been before she truly believed in moving forward and training so she could help people. Soon enough it was her turn to receive her augmentations with the final group. Before the procedure was about to start she was given a choice over whether she wanted to procede with the augmentations or not by Sargent she insisted she wanted to move foward. Unfortunately much like the preceding groups not everything went as planned. Tanya spent much of the next few weeks in and out of consciousness, a result of improper placement. Eventually she recovered, her augmentations finally settling down and she would start her training with only other four left in the program. It was at this point Tanya met both Blade-Edge and Nightwing Ravenholm, while she had interacted with the dragon before they had rarely spoke to each other up to this point and Blade-Edge belonged to a different group. Tanya was also happy to find out that two of her friends Shark and J.J. had survived though shark had lost his ability to speak as a result of his procedure. As they began training as a group for the first time to learn cohesion and how to fully utilize each of their unique augmentations, J.J. collapsed becoming the final Spartan to fall in General's program. It was this point that General took Tanya aside and told her that what happened to him would likely happen to her as well. Specialized Training Despite the unnerving revelation Tanya took it all in stride believing that no matter what could happen she could still help people and there was no turning back now. While on one of her break periods an incident occurred where Tanya, sure of her newly enhanced abilities attempted to stop a bank robbery in progress. (Oddly enough no official records exist of this incident despite police involvement, information of this incident is primarily from the people who had witnessed the event take place) Tanya ran in and managed to take down the robber watching the door who was likely taken aback by the unusual assailant. A gunshot then pierced through the noise, a bullet grazed Tanya and one of the robber's had his gun trained on her. Despite all her training, mentally she was unprepared. She froze up with fear, unable or unwilling to move. The robber steadied his gun and fired a shot that would have most likely ended her life but a civilian had come up behind her and pushed her out of the way of the bullet before the gun was fired. The robbers quickly fled with the police giving chase as Tanya regained her senses and noticed the dying civilian behind her. Personality Appearance Weapons Shuriken- Kunai- Exploding tags- Slips of paper with special writing inscribed on them. As their name suggests they explode either on a timer or remotely. How this works is currently not known Flameburst Bomb- A small red sphere that when hitting something explodes in a burst of fire. Snowmelt Bomb- A small blue sphere that freezes the area around it when thrown Spark Bomb- A small yellow sphere that explodes with a burst of electricity Flash Grenades- Smoke Bomb- A bomb that when dropped or thrown with sufficient force releases a large amount of smoke to conceal the movements of the user or to disorient An enemy. Relationship With Others General Blade-Edge Shark Nightwing Ravenholm Omega Ninja